


Hurting

by Kayim



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "The Screencap that Broke Fandom"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurting

Alarms rang out across the ship. The crew, growing more used to the chaos every day, flew to their stations, instinctively preparing themselves for the orders that they knew would come from their captain.

Bones, who always kept one ear on the open command channel, waited to hear instructions coming from Kirk; his reassurance that, this time at least, nothing had happened to him.

"The Keptin's been hit!" Chekov's cry came bursting across the comm., filling Bones with a dread that he had prayed he would never have to feel again.

He rushed to the communication panel. "Get him up here, NOW!" he hollered back, simultaneously grabbing as many medical instruments as he could, preparing for the worst. He yelled orders to Nurse Chapel who was already fulfilling them before he spoke.

Pacing nervously across the medical bay as he waited, double and triple-checking the equipment he held, Bones occasionally shouted further instructions to his staff, oblivious to the fact that they were all doing exactly what he was asking for. His attention was focused completely on his incoming patient.

The doors slid open and Chekov half-carried, half-dragged Kirk in. "Good God Jim," he said, dropping the precious instrumentation to the floor and taking the dead-weight of the Captain from the young ensign. "What the hell did you do this time?"

Kirk spoke, but his voice was so quiet that Bones had to lean in closer to hear him. "Get them out of here," he struggled to repeat, his voice hoarse and cracking.

"OUT. NOW." Bones didn't have to give the order more than once. His well-trained team knew the difference between usually gruff Dr. McCoy and I-Mean-Business Dr. McCoy.

Easing Kirk towards the nearest bed, Bones watched as the last of his staff left, the door closing behind them. Seconds later, Kirk collapsed into his arms. If Bones hadn't had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, he would have fallen to the floor.

"Jim?" Bones was more worried than usual. He was obviously hurt worse than he had let on to Chekov or any of the other crew members, but he hadn't wanted anyone to see. "Jim, talk to me."

Kirk looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "It hurts, Bones," he whispered, his face crumpling from the pain. "It really hurts this time."

Bones pulled him closer, their foreheads touching. "I'll fix it. I promise."


End file.
